


Why Didn't I Get Blown?!

by posideoin



Series: The Blowjob Chronicles [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posideoin/pseuds/posideoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Charlie blows Mac.</p><p>Based off of Season 1 Episode 7: Charlie Got Molested.<br/>Basically, this is an au where Charlie was there when Mac had his little outburst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't I Get Blown?!

"Then why wasn't I blown?!" Mac was pointing aggressively towards a large printed photo of him in his middle-school years. There was a long judgmental pause before anyone decided to speak.

"You're going to hell, dude." Dennis spat before turning to leave the small room.

"Seriously." Dee agreed with Dennis as she gave Mac a disgusting look, following her brother from the room.

Charlie stood, eyes wide, staring at his friend. Obviously he knew that he hadn't been molested. It was just his uh- well it was his closest friends that didn't really know; and you might think of that as an oddly massive problem - and yes, it very much is and he acknowledges this. But it couldn't hurt to stretch it out a little longer, could it? He's going to tell them, he swears his life on it... maybe. Okay listen, this could be an opportunity! For what? Well believe it or not, operation get into Mac's pants hasn't been going very smoothly for Charlie. So, like he said - opportunity!

Charlie looked at his friend, who had his hands now dropped lazily by his sides, a long sigh accompanying his disheartened face.

"That is pretty fucked up, dude."

"It's probably just- look I haven't been blown in ages man."

Mac dropped the photo into the red and beige colored box that lay at the edge of the bed. Slamming himself down on top of said bed, he ran his clammy palms over the skin on his face, pulling at it lightly as his callused fingers ran over his eyes and mouth. What kind of twisted, fucked up dream was this. Was that not a fucking invitation? Maybe he was desperate enough to just... let Charlie do it. Maybe he wouldn't care who it was that sucked him off, maybe this was Charlie's only real chance. And who was he to turn down such a fantastic opportunity?

A large gulp ran through the thick air of the room; the tension was growing fast now. He'd never done this before - of course he hadn't, he was straight, sorta, listen this was probably just a one time thing he's probably not actually gay. Charlie snapped himself out of his own mind as he took a step towards the man affront him. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to make a move on Mac to suck the guy off? Charlie took a lung full of air when his toes reached the side of the bed, easily in the viewing vicinity of Mac's eyes as the man's head hung low on his hands, elbows balancing on his knees. 

Charlie took his hand and readied it to be placed on the floor, not wanting to hurt his knees as he lowered himself onto them.

"What the fuck are you doing, man."

"I-I'm gonna' help you, shut the fuck up."

"Dude stop, fuck off."

Mac swatted Charlie's hand away as he reached for the zipper on his jeans.

"Look, I know you're not- I just- Do you wanna' get a blow job or not?"

Charlie's hands dropped to his sides, eyes looking expectantly up at Mac, who's face was drawn up in disgust.

"I do, just not by a- not by a man... I'm not gay, dude."

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just, close your eyes then, pretend it's not me."

"Have you ever even done this before?"

"No."

Mac's eyes sparkled.

"And I can pretend you're a girl?"

"You can pretend I'm a girl," Charlie agreed "But with the beard and all I'm not-"

"Shut up. If you're gonna do it, do it."

Charlie's eyes roamed the man, he now had his arms crossed, his eyes squeezed shut and his knees open wide. It was, well it was perfect. Not how he would have expected it to play out, maybe a little more eye contact and a lot more touching on Mac's end, but Charlie could deal; honestly he could. And so with another (oddly stuttered) breath, he reached his fingers tentatively for Mac's zipper, taking the cold metal between his index finger and his thumb.

"Are there any boundaries here because-"

"Charlie. Just stop talking."

"Man, I mean, I really gotta know if there's boundaries here though."

"Yes, of course there's boundaries, were not gonna make out like fucking high-schoolers on a dirty-ass mattress. And I'm not gay, so nothing gay."

Charlie's face dropped.

"Dude, I'm sucking your dick, this is as gay as it gets."

Mac's eyebrows curled towards his eyes, his mouth turning into a scowl.

"I'm done here, get off of me-"

Charlie placed both hands on either of Mac's knees to hold him in place as the man started to stand. To try and keep him interested, he lewdly pushed his face into the rough denim of Mac's jeans. The feel of Mac's soft cock against his cheek made Charlie's face feel like it was going to burn off, but instead of pulling back, he turned his head, running the tip of his nose against the small bulge, following the length of it until he felt the cold of Mac's zipper on his nose - his eyes flew up.

Mac's eyes were big as he stared down at the man on his knees, but as soon as Charlie's blue eyes locked with his, Mac's eyes were shut and he was looking at what seemed to be the window, just to make sure Charlie understood that he was probably thinking of some stripper he meet a few weeks ago or some girl that broke up with him last month. Charlie smiled, it wasn't a sad smile and it wasn't a happy one, it was more like enjoyment, he was amused at how much Mac wanted to secure his heterosexuality in this moment.

With one last quick flick of his nose, Charlie pulled a little at the denim, edging for Mac to lift his hips a bit, and the man complied, lifting himself of the bed an inch as Charlie pulled down the heavy material - taking the briefs in stride, not wanting to have to make the man lift his hips again. It would have only been a distraction. Charlie's mouth almost watered at the sight of Mac's flaccid dick. It was big - well, it wasn't massive, but it was average and so... so godly hot right now.

Charlie used the same technique as before, rubbing his nose into the soft skin, but this time, he may have actually sniffed a few more times than he was supposed to, and maybe Mac noticed, but if he did, he didn't say anything. Charlie was hesitant, but he took his head back a bit, plotting his course before he took flight, his tongue catching on the dry skin, and Charlie watched with lidded eyes as he pulled up, the foreskin on Mac's dick sliding up, Charlie's tongue pulling the weight, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd seen all week.

The soft skin started to mold a little more now as Mac's cock started to grow. Honestly, Charlie was happy. There was, of course, the dumb little worry that he'd had consisting of worrying that he wouldn't even be able to get Mac up, and hell, the guys wasn't even up yet, he was just... harder than before, which was good enough for him. Charlie smiled, making sure to push his teeth against Mac's hardening cock to make sure the man knew he was pleased with himself. What can he say, he was a confident man.

Charlie felt himself chuckle a bit as his eyes wandered back down to Mac's dick, he wasn't up, so Charlie had to make him... or... it go up. That was the idea, right? Charlie moved his head closer to it, taking his hand and wrapping it sensually around the base as he moved it slowly to the top, letting his breath graze over the tip before his thumb ran out, quickly sliding over the small slit. At this: Mac's hand twitched a bit, making the blanket underneath it squirm, Charlie looked at the blanket, then up at Mac, hand still moving methodically over his prick.

"Am I- Am I allowed to talk?"

Charlie's voice was deep and had a slight rasp to it, coated in lust. Mac didn't answer, Charlie took it as a yes.

"T-This is my first time doing this, you know."

"You said."

Mac replied almost instantly, his eyes still painstakingly stuck on the window. Charlie wanted him to look, it would make this so much hotter, you know with the hot 'im sucking you off' sorta up-wards look - but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen.

Charlie looked back down, seeing that Mac's cock had grown moderately hard by now, if he were to let go, it would stand on it's own, but it wasn't like it was throbbing. Charlie wanted it to be throbbing.

"You should... get onto it."

Mac still hadn't made eye contact, Charlie chuckled.

"Yea, yea."

He complied, rubbing him a few more times before he placed a chaste kiss on the tip, savoring the small taste of pre cum he got, even if it didn't seem like there was any there. Charlie stuck out his tongue, licking over the small slit now. If he pushed a little with the tip of his tongue, no one said anything. With a small intake of breath, Charlie allowed his lips to run over the entire of the top of Mac's dick, which was accompanied by a very amazing-sounding moan that emitted from above him.

Like he'd said before, it wasn't like Mac's dick was huge, so he could take most of it in his mouth with only a few inches left to spare, maybe, if he was feeling courageous enough, he would take those last few inches in too. Charlie started breathing through his nose as his head moved faster, bobbing quickly in time with his breathing. There was absolutely no sound or movement as he did this; that was, until Charlie decided that he was feeling a little courageous. He took the last few inches, the tip of Mac's dick rubbing briefly against the back of his throat. At that, Mac's hand flew to his mouth, teeth biting hard on the tautly pulled skin of his knuckles.

Charlie pulled off to take a breath through his mouth, looking up at Mac with lewd eyes. He wanted him to look back, to give him the same eyes. Charlie's hand reached tentatively for Mac's hand. As soon as skin touched skin, Mac's eyes flew to Charlie's; and they didn't falter. Charlie's lips were poofy and red and he looked like someone had just made out with him for at least two hours. Mac was mesmerized - wait, no he wasn't. He was most definitely NOT mesmerized. But Charlie's eyes, and they way he felt like Charlie could see right through him, and the way Charlie's cheeks were flushed with a layer of pink blush.

Mac's hand flew to Charlie's head, taking his hair roughly in in hand as he pushed Charlie's face back down. Charlie knew what he wanted, and he had finally gotten the eye contact, so he was happy to comply as his lips spread easily over the length of Mac's cock. This time though, it was Mac who was in control, pushing and pulling Charlie by his hair, making him take those few extra inches with every push. Charlie didn't mind, he still had his nose to breathe through and he liked the dominance that Mac was giving him now.

Charlie started to move with Mac's pushes, fluxing his lips, squeezing them shut sometimes, and other times leaving them to ghost over Mac's tip as he gets pulled back; it felt good to be manhandled, to not have control over when he took a breath or when or how he would time his strokes. Mac's hand tightened a bit in Charlie's hair as Charlie used his tongue more, allowing it to roam free over the side of Mac's cock, twisting around the shaft as his head was yanked up and pushed down fervently.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum man."

Mac's voice was rough and full of lust. Charlie finally made a move to stop Mac, and Mac was resistant, but he let the man stop him, not wanting this to turn into anything more illegal than what it already was (well, bible wise).

"What? What's up?"

Mac's voice was breathy and sexy and Charlie motioned for the man to stand up. Moving back a little to allow room for him to stand, Charlie opened his mouth wide, tonsils pulsing hard in the back of his throat. Mac's eyes were filled with uncertainty at first, but they lidded over with lust almost immediately after realizing what Charlie was asking him to do. He took his cock in his hand, spit sliding down the base of it. It was slicked with enough of it that he could easily run his hand up and down the hard shaft, eyes locked (finally) with Charlie's blue ones.

Mac's breath started to come out in smaller, faster intervals with every pump of his cock. Charlie could tell Mac was close, his eyes were almost shut as he looked down at Charlie, who had only just decided to stick his tongue out too, letting his head sway forward a bit. By the time Charlie's tongue pushed at the slit of Mac's dick, he was panting like a mess and exclaiming profanity's into the wind.

"Ohhh, fuck Char I'm gonna' fucking cum."

Mac's voice was as low and lustful as Charlie had ever heard it; he loved it. Mac's hand flew back to Charlie's hair at this exact moment, pulling at it so that the man's face was more clearly viewed, mouth hanging open wantonly with his tongue sticking out, ready to catch any cum that came out of Mac's cock. God that was so fucking hot. Mac's face scrunched up as he gave his cock slow, hard pumps now, cum flying out of the tip at random intervals as Charlie jumped with every new piece that hit him. It landed in his mouth, on his cheek and on his forehead - and Mac was done.

He was panting like a mess and his hands were running through his messy hair. What Charlie wanted to do was stand and allow Mac to taste his own cum in Charlie's mouth. But he knew that wasn't going to be an option. There were boundaries, of course; but he still stood, risking a glance at Mac, who's chest was rising and falling wildly.

'That- That was hot, Charlie, thanks." He muttered, reaching down to pull his pants back up.

While he wasn't looking, Charlie risked a lick of Mac's cum off of his top lip. "Yeah, no problem, dude."


End file.
